


Fruits

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of A Song of Ice and Fire Drabbles [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: The Reader, after her brother Tyrion's successful trial, requests a marraige to Oberyn Martell to secure an alliance with Dorne. The Reader is enjoying her time with her new husband."No, you're not supposed to eat it."Originally posted on my Tumblr - DaenerysKhalasar





	Fruits

You laid lazily on the bed, the sunlight streaming through the window in a particular pattern that was foreign. Windows here were always filtered, you imagined, because of how powerful the sun could be, and so different from King’s Landing. But you did not mind it, not in the slightest.

He laid beside you, his feet against your headboard, and his arms behind his head, staring at you as you traced the pattern of the shade onto the covers. Occasionally, he’d reach for the tray the servants had brought earlier, and pluck a berry, and crush it between his teeth. As he did that, your eyes would dart from the covers to him, with a rapt attention that made him grin hungrily.

“My father would kill me if he knew this was going on,” you admitted as he swallowed a raspberry down. Your words only made him smirk more. And you could not help but return it. “What you did … for my brother.” You dropped your gaze to the pattern and your fingers paused. “There is no words to express how grateful I am for it. He is the only person I love in my family, and fighting for him…”

“Is that why you came here?” he asked, plainly. But his slight accented was hilted with curiosity, as if he had contemplated the reason for why you had asked to marry Oberyn, to secure your alliance with the Dornish, but also because the man was… unlike any you had ever met before. “To thank me?”

Glancing up quickly, you hurriedly denied his words. “I came here… because…” And you didn’t really know why you had chosen to leave King’s Landing, where your sister wanted blood and your other brother had demanded respect. Tyrion, your twin, was the only one you knew that wanted peace. Where your nephew had been a blood-lusting tyrant and your other nephew a kind-hearted soul.

“Because…?” Oberyn asked curiously.

“There’s something about you,” you admitted. “I don’t know if it’s how handsome you are,” you continued teasingly, causing him to dip his head in agreement as he reached for yet another berry. “Or if it’s because of your kindness. Either way, I’ve fallen helplessly in love.”

“Come,” he said around the berry, and you sat up before scooting closer. He reached out a hand, and you thought he was going for yet another berry, but instead he took your hand, tugging you even closer until your side was touching his, knees under you. “And I love you.”

The relationship had been rocky at first. His lover, Ellaria, had been jealous and spiteful as you and Oberyn grew closer, before the trial in which he fought for Tyrion. You, Tyrion, and him had all been good friends, and the attraction was innocent at first. But soon you could not help but admire his wit and boldness. And when he won the trial by combat, slaying the mountain after the confession of how he had murdered his sister, and Tywin had begun to discuss with him the idea of marriage.

Despite already claiming that he had a wife, to which Oberyn responded it was a lover, not a wife, he did not seem upset by the idea of marrying you. Ellaria, however, had. But you had no intentions of replacing the Dornish beauty. It was how you had approached them in their chambers, informing them that separation of the two was not your goal. Leaving King’s Landing was important to you, nor could you ignore how you felt. But you wanted them to be together, and Ellaria, as long as she was not shoved aside, allowed the marriage to proceed without any further interference.

Oberyn still sought her company frequently, and since that conversation, you and Ellaria had become friends. But your fondness for Oberyn grew, and as soon as you left King’s Landing, you let yourself relax completely, let go of your past rules. It was how it landed you sitting in your bedroom with him now, dressed in loose fitting gowns and your hair completely down and wild. Something you never would have done at home.

You did not know when he came to care for you, just that he was very generous in his love for everyone, always. And you just knew that he cared. “That so?”

He chuckled, and reached for the bowl of berries again. Selecting one, he played with it between his fingers, rolling it back and forth as if unsure what to do with it. His eyes didn’t waver from your own. He was always holding your gaze, always smiling and confident. Always attractive.

“Open,” Oberyn instructed, and you obeyed immediately. He placed the berry gently on your lips, and waited for you to close them. As soon as he moved his hand away, his fingers stroking along your jaw, you brought the berry between your teeth and began to chew. His fingers stopped, but his eyes glittered with amusement. “No, you're... not supposed to eat it."

You showed your confusion, and swallowed. “Then what am I to do with it?” There was a full blown smile now as his hands went on either side of your waist, tugging you to sit yourself over him. The gown gathered around your waist, an assortment of fine golden silks that were so light, you felt almost naked. With your knees on each side of him, and his thumbs drawing circles on your waist, you felt shy. And the flush on your face showed him just how much so.

You were not young, but you had never married, and so all of this was very new to you. All of this was… he was more open and carefree than anyone you had ever met. Sex and lust was not something that was to be shied away and shamed… it was just a matter of being in Dorne.

It made you feel open and … unburdened with propriety.

“You hold it for me to take.”

You gave him a mock frown, you lips not doing well to hide your smile, but you did your best. “For you? I’m hungry too.”

Oberyn reached over to the bowl, selecting another berry, and holding it up for you to take. As soon as you did, he leaned onto an elbow so that he was closer to you, and he gave you the same devilish grin that he had given you on your wedding night. “Your stomach can wait. For now, there are other parts of you I wish to satisfy.”

Bending down so that you hovered inches from his face, Oberyn seized your lips in a searing kiss, his grip on your waist tightening and pushing you down upon him, so you could feel his desire. He took the berry from you, and pulled away, chewing thoughtfully on it. You chewed on your lip, watching him chew until he swallowed. “And how, my Lord, do you intend to do that?”

The answer came in a grinding of his hips against yours, eliciting a gasp from you as you placed a steadying hand on his chest. “I’m sure we can both think of a few ways.”

“You’re right, my Lord,” you agreed softly. “There’s so much I’ve still to learn.”

He agreed with a silencing kiss, and began to teach you even more than he already had.


End file.
